Depression hurts But who can help?
by pendyfreak86381
Summary: Logan Mitchell has gone through a life changing exsperience that will cause him to never be the same. He gets more and more depressed as everyday goes by. His friends have tried everything to help him get better, but nothing is working. Will they be able to help him before he make the wrong decision? I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LOGAN AND DO NOT OWN BTR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a story about Logan(DUH) Yes this is a suicidal story and, yes, Logan is the one who is trying to commit suicide. I PROMISE I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LOGAN! He just seems like he would be the one you know? An I do not mean that in a bad way! I just… the other guys just don't seem like they would fit in with that kinda plot line! Anyways, hope you guys like this! Review please!

Chapter one

Logan Mitchell sat in his room in the dark alone, thinking about everything that went on yesterday. Gustavo was the usual, loud and grumpy. They had their usual song rehearsal. Nothing really unusual happened today.

That is, until they got to the Palm Woods.

*_**flashback***_

_**As the boys walked up to the Palm Woods, they stopped in their tracks at the scene they saw. Fire trucks, ambulance, and police cars where all parked in front of the entry way of the hotel. People where being pulled out on stretchers, some coughing from the smoke that has taken over the Palm Woods, reaching all the way over to Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan who were standing in the parking lot.**_

"_**Mom and Katy!" Kendall exclaims, running over to the ruckus. **_

"_**Kendall! No! wait!" Logan yells, running after his friend, quickly followed by the other two boys.**_

" _**Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to back away!" says a police officer who is struggling to keep back a panicking Kendall who is repeatedly calling out his families names.**_

" _**Let me in! My family is in there!" he yells, pushing and pushing the officer.**_

" _**Kendall! Settle down! I'm sure they're fine!" Carlos says, trying to pull back Kendall away from the officer along with the others.**_

"_**Let me go-"**_

"_**Kendall! Honey! Its okay we're right here!" Mrs. Knight says from behind the boys.**_

_**They all turn and run towards the two girls, Kendall on the verge of crying. He quickly pulls them both into a bone crushing hug, tears finally rolling down his cheeks.**_

"_**Where were you guys?" he exclaims pushing them away, wiping the tears.**_

"_**We were out shopping and- oh my gosh Kendall!" Mrs. Knight says crying, hugging Kendall again.**_

_**Logan turned back to see all the damage of the building, but freezes when he spots something.**_

"_**I'm so glad you all weren't in there! I just hope everyone else is ok-"**_

"_**CAMILLE!" Logan yells, and runs so fast the police don't even notice him till he's run past.**_

_**Kendall, Carlos, James and the girls run after him, the guards unable to stop them.**_

_**Logan is stopped by a stretcher bending on one knee holding a girls hand crying. When they all get closer, they see that girl is Camille, burned up and blackened by the smoke and fire. **_

_**Kendall looks over at the doctor who is holding a sheet of some sort, and she shakes her head as if she read Kendall's mind.**_

_**He looks over at Camille.**_

_***end of flashback***_

Tears welled up in Logan's eyes, and they quickly fell. He was happy he was alone in his own hotel room, but all at the same time, sad he was alone.

He let out a sob, and grabbed a pillow a bit down on it screaming into it, crying, soaking the pillow case.

He through the pillow across the room, causing it to hit the wall and fall to the floor with a thud.

Logan pulls his knees up to his chin and looks out the window. The sky darkens and rain begins to fall. One by one. Tear by tear. Coming down faster and faster every second. Soon it comes to the point that it's hard to see.

Logan slumps down on the floor thinking about her. He takes in short ragged breaths, trying to calm down. How would he ever be able to get over this. It would take forever. He might never get over this. He will never get over this…

Sorry the chapter is so short! I hope you guys like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is chapter two as you all know. I'm so glad a lot of people like this story! I never figured I would get that many emails in like two or three hours! I thank all of you peeps! Love ya(in a non creepy way!:) Anyways, enjoy and review please!

Chapter 2

(Boys sitting in the studio on a couch in silence)

James looks over at Logan, whose face is in his hands, leaning over on his knees. He hasn't been well at all ever since what happened to Camille. It affected all of the boys, but it affected Logan the most. He hasn't really come out of his hotel room ever since. Today they somehow convinced him to come out and get some fresh air. The thing is though, they were in the studio and not outside.

Gustavo walks around the corner and looks at all the boys in a surprised look, then sees Logan and changes his expression to a sad look.

"Kendall," Gustavo motions for him to follow.

They walk around the corner and they stop.

"I heard what happened and how Logan hasn't been the same at all. I mean, even before all of this was happening he wasn't…. right… so I think you dogs should try and talk to him you know, try and help him through this," he tells Kendall.

"We've tried talking to him through the door of his hotel room, because it's always locked, but he really never answers," Kendall says. " We only got him to come out because my mom opened his door with an extra door key and talked to him, somehow convincing him to come with us. Doubt that we'll be able to talk to him at all after we get back to the hotel."

Gustavo looks at him for a second then walks back around the corner and motions for James and Carlos to follow him. Logan never even noticed they were all gone until he looked up and saw no one.

He took this chance to run.

Back around the corner, Gustavo had been telling the boys ways that might help them make Logan feel better and get back to being his normal self.

"If you guys don't get him feeling better any time soon, bad things could happen," Gustavo says. "and I know you all know what I'm talking about."

The guys nod with worried faces, James looking worse than the other boys due to the fact that he and Logan are really good friends. Well, so are the other two guys but Logan and James are closer.

"We'll do whatever we can. We would never be able to live with ourselves of something bad happened to him," Carlos says to Gustavo, Kendall and James nod in agreement.

"Come on guys, maybe we can get him to talk now, you know, all four of us," James says looking at Gustavo with serious eyes. "Yes I said four. You, me, Carlos and Kendall."

"Okay, let's not waste time! Let's go!" Kendall says, pushing the other three guy's foreword.

They all speed up immediately, quickly running down the hallway. Carlos reaches the corner first, and stops, causing the other three to bump into him and each other.

"He's gone!"

Again sorry that the chapter is so short! Been having hard time thinking about what Logan would do after he disappears! If you have any ideas they would totally be helpful!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Sorry it has been a long time since I updated! I haven't really gotten the time or I just didn't feel like it some days(._.)#sorry# Anyways, this chapter I am(hoping) planning to make it all intense and junk(warning:This may have Logan*snif* hurting/trying to hurt himself! You have been warned….) Okay enough of this junk! Onto the story!

Boop

Chapter three

(Logan POV)

Chapter three

(Logan POV)

I don't know what I'm doing. Running away from life? Running away from the past? Running away from the truth? Probable all of them. I feel so… alone… even when I'm not!

I'm so confused.

I walk into the hotel we're staying at, not bothering to take the elevator. Might as well take the long way and think of what I'm doing. I hope the other's aren't looking for me….

(James POV)

"We have to split up and try and find him!" I say to the other three guys, who nod in agreement.

"I'll check the whole studio," Gustavo says.

"I'll check around town," Carlos says.

"I'll go with Carlos, James, you go look at the hotel," Kendall says to me, and I nod the take off, not bothering to stay and hear what else he has to say.

(Carlos POV)

"Well, let's go!" I say, quickly following after James and heading to the car(it's Kendall's moms)

I fling open the doors to the studio and run and into the already unlocked car.

When I go to ask James if he wants to get in, I see he's already down the block running to the hotel….

(Logan POV)

When I reach the floor that I'm supposed to be on, I walk quickly down the hallway to my room. I stop and pull out one of the keys( I say one because I snuck Mrs. Knight's extra she had) and stuck it in the slot, then pulling it out when the scanner beeps.

I fling open the door, the close it, locking the top lock it has on it.

I sit down on the bed after throwing off my jacket breathing hard. What am I doing? I look around and see a pair of scissors. I start breathing quicker, my heart racing a thousand times a second. I get up and walk towards them.

(James POV)

I gasp for air when I reach the hotel, holding my chest. Good thing this hotel was only like a mile away from the studio or I probably wouldn't make it in the weather that we were having. I don't see how Logan was wearing a jacket in this heat!

I open the doors to the hotel and run over to the elevator. It's probable best to take the shorter way and get to Logan before he does anything stupid, or tries to….

The elevator doors open, and I quickly run in, then press the button 3 about 100 times before it closes.

I hope I get there in time! Well… I hope he's here at least.

(Carlos POV)

"We've searched a few blocks, I mean, how far could he have gotten?" I ask Kendall, he just shakes his head as he drives.

"He must've taken a cab. He could be anywhere. Call up James and see if he's there yet," Kendall tells me, and I do.

I pull out my phone, and press James speed dial number before calling.

(Logan POV)

I have my back against the door, holding the scissors to my wrist shakily, scared…

(James POV)

When the elevator finally reaches the third floor, my phone begins ringing, and I quickly answer it when I see it's Carlos.

"Have you found him?" I ask, frantically trying to find Logan's room at the end of the hall.

" No! have you? Are you at the hotel?" he asks me.

"Yes! I almost to his roo- "

I'm cut off by a yell. A yell I recognize. A yell that came from Logan.

I walk. Faster. Faster. Then run. Run to the end of the hall.

I bang on Logan's door.

"Logan! Logan!" I yell, and all I hear is a moan.

"Oh God!" I say, trying to open the door, then remember that I need a key.

"James! What's going on?!" I hear Kendall's voice through the phone.

"He's- he's in there- he's in his room- God! Call 911! Call everyone! We have to get in his room! Hurry! Hurry!" I stutter, then drop my phone, trying frantically to budge the door, which I know is impossible.

"Logan! Answer me! We have to get you to a hospital! Open the door! Please! We want to help you!" I yell, and a few doors open from other rooms.

"What's going on?" a women asks with a worried face.

"My friend he's- he's in there- we need help!" I say with a tight throat. " Help-"

"Honey!" the women calls as I try and try again to get the door to open.

A police officer comes to my side, an I guess that it's the womens husband.

"What's the matter son?" he asks.

"Help…" I hear through the door.

"Lo- Logan? Stay with me o- okay? We're gonna get help! It's going to be okay!" I say, tears coming from the corner's of my eyes.

"All unites, all unites, all unites needed at- " I hear the officer say in a walkie talkie sorta thing, and I turn back to the door.

"Logan? Are you still there?" I cry, hoping he hasn't passed out or anything.

There's silence for a few moments, then I hear a very faint, "Yes…"

"Stay with me bud! Stay with me!" I yell through the door as people surround me, offering help.

Speaking of help, where is the ambulance?!

(Carlos POV)

"Oh my gosh man go faster!" Kendall yells at the person in front of us.

"Go around him!" I yell back.

"I- I cant!" he says angrily, slamming his head down on the steering wheel, causing the car to honk.

"Huh, would ya look at that, he called us number one," I say after then man sticks his finger out the window.

"Oh you -"

(Logan POV)

I hear voices behind the door, but by now I cant make out any words. Everything is going fuzzy and cold. My wrist is hurting like crazy, but for some reason I just cant move or do anything. All I can do is just sit there with my head against the wall, staring off into space.

"LOOOOOOGGGGGAAAAAAANNNNN," I hear my name in what sounds like slow motion.

"Hello?" I weakly say.

"Don't fall asleep," the voice says in the same slow motion voice.

I turn my head to look out the window, and see the light get brighter, then darker, moving in and out like someone was walking around outside it.

I heard distant banging noises, voices yelling things when everything goes black…

(Kendall POV)

When we get to the hotel, there are police cars and ambulance surrounding the front doors. Just like the other accident…

I quickly jump out of the car and run to the building, past all of the police and through the doors before anyone can stop me.

I run to the stairs, and run as fast as I physically can to the 3rd floor…

(Carlos POV)

I ran after Kendall, not near as fast, but got held back by some police. Oh, no. not this time.

I argue at first, but then get an idea. I walk backwards, away from the police as a news van pulls in, and the cameras immediately go up and ready to film.

A reporter begins talking, and I begin running. I run as fast as I can, past the police and guards, open the doors, followed by some police, then run up the stairs…. The police not far behind….

(James POV)

"James!" I hear my name called.

My head shoots up and I see Kendall. His face looks frightened when he sees mine, probable because I've been crying for Logan to stay with us… notice how I said CRYING.

"Is he…"

"No!" I interrupt, not liking how he's thinking, and motion for him to come towards me.

BANG!

We all jump when we here the noise from the other side of the door. It sounds like glass shattering. We hear voices behind the door, people telling Logan to stay with them. But there is no response from Logan.

BANG!

Everyone jumps again when we hear the noise from down the hall.

Carlos runs out the stair case door, followed by some police men.

He runs straight into us, red faced and sweating, asking, "Is he okay?! Please tell me he's okay!"

The police come and grab him by the shoulders, pulling him away.

"Hey! Stop! He's friends of the boy who's in there! leave him alone!" Kendal says, jumping up from his crouching position, heading towards the struggling cops.

"Let go of me!" Carlos yells, yanking his arms from the police officers' tight grip, running back towards me.

"What happened?!" he asks in a panicking tone, taking staggered breaths.

"We need to go! We need to go!" I yell, pushing past people, running down towards the stairs, followed by the other two boys…

(Katy POV)

"Mom…" is all I can say when we see four or five police cars, a fire truck, and ambulance cars out in front of our hotel.

We had just got back from the studio, trying to help find Logan before he does anything stupid… but apparently we're too late.

"T-That's his room," I say, just as some fire men begin walking down the ladder that is extended up to the broken window… carrying Logan…

So how is it so far?! I hope its good! I worked on theis chapter for like 3 or 4 days now…. :$ sorry it tooks so long peeps! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four of DH…BWCH?! Yay! Im so glad a lot of people like this! I hope this chapter is good… been running out of ideas lately but I haven't let writers block get the best of me! Mwahhahaha! Anyways, tell me how you guys like it so far in your reviews!(those things come in handy!)

Chapter four!

Bleep blop bloop

(Kendall POV)

Logan was immediately rushed to the hospital. We all jammed into mom's car, sitting there in silence. Well, other than a few sobs some of us let out. We were all crying, even if we tried to hide it, you could tell that we were. I mean, why wouldn't we be? Our friend could be dead for all we know! Not to mention he tried to commit suicide over his girlfriend and being over worked. Well, that's what we think at least…

I just hope he's okay…

(Regular POV in the ambulance car)

The paramedics were doing all they possible could to keep struggling Logan to stay alive. They put IV's in his arms, put an air mask on his face, and for now, that's really all they can do… other than hope for the best… they are very unsure if he will make it being the closest hospital is ten minutes away.

(James POV)

Why would he do this to himself?! is all I keep thinking… I mean, we were here for him right? We could talk about his problems with him and see what we could do to help him right? We were always there for him! I mean, what was he thinking?! Well, I know what he was thinking outing his life in danger like that, but why? So yeah, his girlfriend died, she was our friend too! We get over worked too! I mean…. Gosh! This is so hard, confusing and… frustrating!

Tears slide down my cheeks, and I sniff a little bit, then feel a pat on my shoulder. I look over and see Katy patting it, eyes red and cheeks wet, and she pulls me in for a hug.

I don't care if this sounds babyish, but right now, I could really use a hug.

(Carlos POV)

I smile a bit when I see James and Katy hug, but it quickly fades when I remember where we are going. I look out the window at the darkening sky, and wonder why God lets these things happen. I mean, yeah he has a reason for things, but you gotta think, is this his doing? I mean… why would he let someone do something this bad to themselves? This is the worst thing that any person could do… well.. other than try and kill some one else I guess but still! This is terrible and nobody wants this to happen. And call me crazy, but I don't think even Logan wanted this to happen…

(Logan POV)

_I hear voices, but they sound so distant, and I can't make out what they're saying… I feel pricks in my arms, and the still searing pain from my cut, but I can't seem to make out the voices._

_I really can't see anything either… my heads all fuzzy, but things flash by… like pictures of friends… my mom…. Camille…and as each picture goes by, everything gets brighter… then familiar faces come by my view… its faces of the guys… first Kendall, the James, then Carlos… its like… my life is flashing before me…_

_Then it hits me what's happening… everything getting brighter… my life friends and… life… is flashing by…_

_I open my heavy eyes, seeing blurry things around me, people voices calling to me… all of a sudden fear hits me… I don't want this to happen! Why… why did I do this to myself?! My friends don't deserve this! My mom and family doesn't deserve this…_

_I fell a tear roll down my cheek, and find it hard to breath. Everything that was blurry starts getting brighter and brighter… then all white… and in the distance I hear a steady beep._

_(James POV)_

When we finally reach the hospital, we run out of the car and over to the ambulance that we followed here as the paramedics quickly, but gently pull Logan out of the car.

They are talking to each other fast, rushing him towards the hospital doors.

Then I hear it… the word I…. we all feared we would hear.

"He doesn't have a pulse-"

(Carlos POV)

We all stopped in our tracks when we heard it.

"_He has no pulse."_

James fell to his knees crying, Katy and Mrs. Knight began crying as well, Kendall started breathing hard, like it was hard for him to breath, and I… I had mixed emotions. Anger and sadness. Tears started rolling down from the corners of my eyes as I started to think of all the good times we had.

I thought back to our audition, remembering how Logan was totally freaked out of Gustavo, making devil horns when James was auditioning. At this, I normally would have laughed, but right now, all I could do was cry.

There really was nothing else I could do. Any of us could do. All we could do… was cry.

(James POV)

I began crying hard like the others were. They all came and kneeled down next to me, all of us huddling together as we cried.

This is what it feels like to lose someone you love. And not just anykind of love. A love strong enough to effect more than just us. This would effect all of our fans. His friends, other than me, Carlos and Kendall. His family. Our families.

Now I know how he felt when he lost Camille. He loved her more than anything in the world you would think.

And we all love each other like that. We're like brothers, and when one of us is gone… we'll never be the same.

We hear running footsteps, and look up. We see a paramedic running towards us, and we all popped up, running the rest of the way towards him.

"What's going on?" I immediately ask.

"We… got… a pulse!" he gasps.

Without bothering to see if the others are following, I run.

(regular POV)

In the mind of Logan Mitchell, everything is in slow motion.

Through his eyes, he saw blackness, bright lights, flashes of memories, and things people don't hope to see till they are old and ready to move on.

He somehow had a choice to choose to live, or to die.

He heard a voice asking if he was ready, but he hurriedly refused. He wasn't ready to leave the world. He wasn't ready to die without living on the rest of his life. He wasn't ready to leave behind his three closest friends… his brothers…

Now, he is blacked out in a hospital room, surrounded by doctors and nurses who are struggling to keep him alive after his mass loss of blood.

What he isn't aware of is his friends waiting anxiously in the waiting room outside the door…

(Carlos POV; the next day)

_Beep…beep….beep…beep…_

We listen to the steady heart monitors beep, each one making me jump a little. It's like any moment I expect to hear one long steady beep signaling…. Something…

Logan just lays there sleeping, looking paler than ever. He has stitches going up his arm(I don't really care to count because… it freaks me out a little…)

We are all so traumatized by these last few days. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. First, the Palm Woods. Then Camille. Then Logan. The worst of them all…. Its hard to say. We lost everything in the fire. We lost a friend. We lost our room. The swirly slide. Everything except for each other. Well… if you don't count Logan I guess…

We hear Logan moan, and when everyone looks at him, his eyes slowly open…

(Logan POV)

When I wake up, I feel pain in my left arm. I moan in pain in response, then slowly open my eyes.

I jump the slightest bit at the sight of all the faces around me. James, Kendall, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katy.

I feel my heart sink a bit, my eyes start to sting, and I get a lump in my throat. Their face begin to look like they're going to cry, and that's when I let a sob and a few tears out, closing my eyes, putting my hands over my face.

I feel hands pull my arms gently down, not touching my stitched up arm, and when I see who it is, James put my hands down, looking at me with a look of sadness.

"Why…?" I hear him say.

I cry again, and hear him again.

"Why?" he says, this time more serious.

"I don't- I don't know." I manage to say, wincing at the pain every sob and shake causes.

"Yes you do. So why?" Kendall says in the same serious tone, but his a little shakier than James'.

"I was lonely okay?!" I snap through the pain and tears, angered by their questions. They didn't even bother to see if I was okay.

"No you weren't!" Carlos says angrily, tears springing from his eyes.

"You weren't," says Mrs. Knight, her voice shaking worse than everyone else's that I've heard.

"We could have helped you… you know that right?" Kendall says, looking me straight into the eyes.

I swallow hard, trying not to let more tears fall, but quickly fail when I go to say something else.

"It was t- too h-hard," I say, shaking, crying, and not looking at anyone. Just looking at the wall.

"Logan, look at me," I hear James say.

I don't turn to look at him. I was too ashamed. To sad…. Too afraid…

"Logan, look at me now," James says in a very stern voice.

"What?!" I snap at him, looking through my foggy eyes.

He sits there a moment, giving me a stern look, as if he was trying not to lose his temper, then says, "You weren't the only one who was affected by Camille dying. We all were very, very, very affected by it. So yeah, it may have hurt you more because you knew her better than all of us, but we were still hurt by it. And we all get worked hard, you just try better than most of us to get everything finished on time. That's why you had it so hard. You never took a break. You worked all the way through the night till morning one day, then only got to sleep about an hour before we had to go back to the studio again! Gustavo even told you to go home and get some sleep but you refused to leave until we were finished! You brought all that stuff on yourself, not anyone else."

When he finishes, anger is welled up in me. I don't know why, but what he just said really makes me angry.

My right hand balls up into a fist, and the heart monitor begins to beat faster.

Apparently Carlos notices, and he reaches out and grabs my right hand, giving me an unreadable face. My fist loosens, and he extends it more so that its flat again, then he squeezes it as if to say, "Everything is going to be okay."

Mwhahahaha! Im gonna stop hear! I'll update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Yay! I like the reviews so far and hope for more! I hope everyone likes this a lot because I like it A LOT. I have no idea how many times I'll be able to update in here since school just started, but I will do my best for all you peeps! Well, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5

(Late that night, everyone has left except for James)

(Logan POV)

James is asleep in the chair that is placed in the corner of my now dark room. I really wished he would have left. We got into a big argument a few hours ago, almost right after Carlos gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. He apparently didn't like the fact that Carlos did that to show he cared and wanted things to go back to normal. He, like me, knew that things would never be normal ever again.

So, the argument went like this:

"_Carlos! Don't do that! That's not right at all! You know that nothing is going to be okay!" James exclaims._

"_Hey! Watch it James! I just don't want him thinking that we hate him for what he did! We will love him no matter what!" Carlos yells back angrily at him._

"_Guys! Stop! Don't do this now! Not here! Just stop!" Kendall yells at the two boys._

"_Stay out of this Kendal!" James says to him in a stern , "Don't mess with me Schmidt," voice._

_I expected Carlos to fling himself over that hospital bed and tackle James like he usually would, but instead he stands up, flipping his chair in the process, and storms out, not looking back at any of us._

_I shake my head, trying to keep the tears down, knowing that this is my entire fault. They wouldn't be fighting if I hadn't ended up in the hospital over my reasons._

"_Look what you did James!"Kendall exclaims, pulling me away from my thoughts._

"_Shut it Kendall! I don't need to hear your input okay?! This is all too stressful for me and I don't like this! I almost lost my closest friend today!" James says, tears running down his face, those, and his last words, make me feel guilty._

"_He's our friend too! He's like our brother! We love him just as much as you do, and we are all under a lot of stress right now! How do you think Logan feels with all this happening around him when he's in the flippin hospital, huh?!" Kendall yells back when I notice some doctors coming around the corner to see the commotion._

"_Guys!" I yell, and they snap their heads toward me, along with Katy. Mrs. Knight must've slipped out to find Carlos when we weren't looking…_

"_What?" they say at the same time._

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!" I say in an angered voice, one that I rarely ever use. "We have never fought like this before! Just stop it, alright? We're supposed to be like a family and this is not what a family is supposed to do! We're supposed to love each other, not hate each other! Come on, I mean, really? I don't want you guys acting this way because of-….. because of me."_

_They stop and look at me for a long moment. Then Kendall gets up, grabs Katy's hand, then they walk out the room together._

So now, it's just James and me. He fell asleep about an hour ago, which I can understand because it's like midnight now and he had a stressful day.

I just keep looking around my almost dark room. The only light is the lamp next to my bed, the faint light that comes through the blinds out from the hallway, and a tiny bit of moonlight.

I wish I could get up and out of the hospital bed so badly. I know I can't though. Every time I move my arm, or really any part of my body, I wince at the pain, and get a bit dizzy. I test out my arm again, but only feel a little bit of pain. I try lifting my head, but feel sick a few moments later.

What sucks most about this is I cant even go to the bathroom alone. I need someone to help me get there, and then they have to wait there with me to make sure I don't pass out or anything.

I hate this so much. Why did I even do this to myself? I mean, how stupid could ya get? Just last month I was shaking my head at people who commit suicide or kill other people because they didn't want to kill themselves.

But, look at me. I tried to kill myself on reasons that now I look back at and find quit stupid. I mean, I love Camille more than anything in this world, but that doesn't mean just because she's gone I have to try and kill myself.

Then I said I was lonely. I wasn't lonely. Not even close. I had my brothers, well, closest friends, there by my side to help me. I didn't even think how this would affect them… or how Camille dying affected them.

I look back now and see how stupid I was. How much pain I've caused everyone.

James is right…

This will never be the same.

So, how do ya like? Sorry this was much shorter than the last chapter. I really just wanted to get something posted so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long, but now you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter… I will post it ASAP! Promise! Maybe I'll try and get it up by tomorrow, how does that sound? Good, great, AWESOME?! Hopefully all. Anyways, review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Yay yay yay yay yay yay! Sorry I didn't upload this when I said I would. I never got the time: / anyways, hope you all like this one!

Chapter 6

(Regular POV)

As Logan thinks about how everything is going to change, James is having a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare….

(James POV)

You ever had one of those dreams where you want to wake up, but you can't? I'm having one of those right now…. I think…. Am I asleep? I really don't know because all of this feels so real…

I'm walking down some sort of hallway… it's ceiling must go on forever because when I look up all you can see it darkness.

The walls are lit up by bright yellow lights and candles are placed on tables, which gives it the haunted house kinda look… or that one hallways from Insidious except the lamps are yellow, not red.

"AH!"

I jump when I hear a yell. It's the same yell I heard almost two days ago…. Logan's yell.

I begin running down the hall, trying to find him. I hear sounds all around me, sounds of a person in pain, groaning and silently crying. I keep turning around, searching and searching, wondering if I missed him.

"OUCH!" I exclaim, falling backwards on my back when I slam into something solid.

When I push myself up on my elbows and look up, I see a lit up window. _Where the heck did that come from?!_

When I stand up and look through the window, I gasp at what I see. Logan. The strange thing is, he's in his hotel room. But… he isn't crying… or even in pain by the looks of it.

But then I see what's in his hand. A pair of scissors.

He walks over to the door, making me think he's going to leave, but instead he leans against it… splitting the scissors… that's when I know whats about to happen…

(Logan POV)

I look over at James for a moment, and notice something weird. He's twitching in his sleep… like, not just a single twitch that you may do for a second. He's twitching a lot.

His head rolls over, making a face, and I, thinking he's going to wake up, close my eyes, pretending to sleep.

(James POV)

I'm pounding on the glass of the 'window', trying to stop Logan, even though I know he can't hear me… he would've looked up by now.

He puts the scissors to his wrist, looking away for a moment, making a face that shows he's trying to hold back the tears. When he looks back, he closes his eyes, scrunches his nose, then one quick swipe-

"AH!"

When he yells something weird happens. My wrist starts to hurt. At first, not much, but then it gets worse and worse.

"OW! Gosh! What the- " It begins to burn.

I grab it, trying to hold back another yell. I look back at Logan, and he's doing the same thing. Then I hear it. My voice.

"Logan!" I hear myself say… but I sound so distant.

"Yeah," Logan says, his voice filled with pain.

"Gah!" I let out, the pain getting the best of me.

All I want to do is sink down on the floor, wait for the pain to be over, but I can't. I have to watch what's going on. I mean, why else would I be here? Someone wants me to see something.

"Stay in there!" I hear. Then everything sounds distant. I look at my wrist for a second, but it looks perfectly normal. Why would it be hurting so bad?!

I hear more noises but they sound far away. I look at Logan. He starts sinking to the floor, then lands with a soft thump on the ground.

His face is full of pain, but there's something else. Fear. It's taken over the pain, you can tell. Tears slide down his face and he lets go of his wrist.

I gasp in horror when I see the blood slide down his arm. Tears spring to my eyes, taking no time to fall and soak my shirt.

"Logan…" I whisper, tears rapidly falling down now.

Bang!

I yell and jump back when the glass in front of me shatters.

Out of nowhere three fire men enter the room out of thin air, picking Logan up gently, then carrying him away.

Breeze begins to come down from the end of the hall when I begin yelling Logan's name out, wanting them to bring him back so I know he's okay.

I look back over my shoulder and see a bright light begin to consume the hallway. The lamps and candles around me burn out, leaving me left in the dim light at the end of the hallway. It begins to get closer and closer. I want to go away but it seems to be pulling me forward. I start yelling for help…

(Logan POV)

I'm beginning to get worried about James. He didn't wake up. He just sitting there… mumbling something.

I listen closely…

"Help…"

Help? Why is he saying 'help'?

He must be having a nightmare.

I look around to see if I can find something to throw at him. I see an empty juice box that Carlos had drank earlier, and decide that's better to throw than a book.

I grab it with my right hand, and, still laying down, throw it.

I thumps on the wall behind him.

_Wow. Epic juice box fail._

(James POV)

The light finally is right in front of me…

(Logan POV)

I grab my plastic cup filled with water…

(James POV)

Everything goes bright…

(Logan POV)

All the water splashes onto James, and he almost immediately wakes up.

"Huh!" he gasps, hopping up.

"Are you okay?" I ask as he notices he's all wet.

"Why am I wet?" he asks, looking very confused.

"I might've through some water at you to make you wake up because, by the looks of it, you were having a nightmare," I admit, and his expression changes to and unreadable look.

"I was having one," he says, not looking at me. " A weird one."

"What about?" I ask.

He looks up at me, and then begins telling me…

Danunun! This chapter is finished! Now you have to wait for the next one! Mwahahaa!

Review please!;)


End file.
